


Fun Adventures of a Young Pirate King (A Future One Piece Fanfic)

by Neko_Sanji_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: After two-year anime skip, F/M, Other, Three years after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Sanji_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three since they'd gotten the One Piece and made Luffy a Pirate King. It was apparent he liked Shira, the cat-like member of the crew who had joined five years ago. in fact, Shira stayed with Luffy even after the crew split and reformed. The whole while, she secretly loved Luffy.</p><p>Now let's see how the new story begins~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahead~!" came a strong but cat-like voice from the crow's nest.

"YEA-HAAA~" Luffy laughed from the crow's nest, sitting on the edge of it by Shira, who stood in the nest, "LAAAAAAND! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!!"

Several cheers sounded from below and they worked to dock the ship while sat in the Crow's nest and talked. They'd often laugh as they spoke about their many duo-adventures and such. She laughed at a time she retold about a mountain of meat. He only laughed and shot off some comment about wanting food and put his straw hat on Shira's head. She would then ruffle his already messy black hair, and both would laugh together. 

"Luffy!" Zoro called from the deck, "What do you plan on doing now that we're docked?"

"Go explorin' of course!" Luffy chuckled with a wide smile. 

"Alright..I was nominated to help Sanji with groceries... Will you be fine on your own?" Zoro asked.

"No worries, Shira's here with me!" Luffy replied happily.

"Alright. Well, see ya" Zoro sighed and left with the ranting cook.

Everyone but Shira and Luffy left the ship, and she was oddly quiet. Luffy looked at her with soft black-brown eyes. Her crystal-clear blue eyes had met his black-brown eyes and the two felt the connection that either of them payed any mind to during their travels. Her hand found his and as soon as his fingers wrapped around hers, she pulled him into a soft hug, her black cat-tail resting around them halfway. She hadn't any words for how she felt and he had no idea how to even begin to explain his feelings. But Shira, knowing actions spoke louder than words, pulled Luffy closer and kissed him.

[to be continued]


	2. True Emotions (And More Surprises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Shira begin to notice and embrace the warming emotions between each other.  
> Luffy seeks Sanji's help so he can treat Shira to a wonderful date.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished~  
> the date will happen next chapter cause of slow computer

Shira pulled away with a small smile. Luffy smiled back, just as softly. They were quiet for a few moments as he pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder and her head rested on his shoulder. All felt peacefully right as they sat there together, enjoying each other's company. She put his hat back on his head, her little cat ears poking up into sight. Luffy gave his smile and gently ran his fingers over the black velvet-like fur on the ears. She purred at the touch and damn, could he touch her cat ears JUST right. She relaxed in his arms, completely comfortable against him.

Luffy gave his smile and held Shira close.

"Shira..." Luffy sighed happily after a moment.  
"Yes..Luffy?" Shira replied with a contented purr.  
"Will you...go out with me?" he asked softly.  
"Of course." she answered softly, running a gentle hand through soft, messy black hair, "My Pirate King." she added.  
Luffy blushed softly at that, "You'd make a wonderful Pirate Queen..." he said without thinking.

Shira only giggled and pulled him closer, "If that's what you want, Luffy."

"Maybe it is.." he trailed off before kissing her somewhat shyly.

"I know...It's how i want things to be.." Shira answered softly and kissed him again.

 

Four hours later, Shira ran off to her room to prepare for a date while Luffy did the same, only with the help of Sanji.

The cook made delicate work of dressing Luffy up to look nice, bowtie and black suit with a half-open jacket collar. Shira walked out onto the deck just after Luffy came out. Shira wore this double-layered black dress, it was strapless and knee-length and all her brown-black hair curled up (thanks to Nami's expertise in fashion). Shira wasn't wearing make-up since she was allergic to some compound in the stuff, but she was just beautiful without it anyway.

"You got SO lucky..." Sanji sighed to Luffy.

Luffy's eyes followed Sanji's gaze to Shira in all her beauty and the captain's jaw dropped, "she's...." Luffy trailed off.

"Hot..." Sanji finished and that earned a light punch to the gut from the stunned Luffy.

Shira smiled that kind smile and made a show of walking over to Luffy, swaying her hips in a hypnotic pattern, her cat tail following the patterns layed by her hips, her ears relaxed but pointed forward. Her eyes locked onto Luffy's and she winked at him, which caused Luffy to blush slightly darker and he offered her his hand.

[to be continued]


End file.
